Pip's LOTR
by goaway
Summary: Here is Pip's LOTR. the title is sorta self explanatory! PG cause of violence.Review or flame please! Enjoy
1. ME!

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR Tolkin does. I think some stuff might belong to other people from their fics. They own that.   
  
NOTE: Hi my name is Pip short for Pippin. I will be telling this story of LOTR in my own way. And I hate to indent for new people talking but I'll do it any way!  
  
  
  
"Now Frodo, this is an evil ring you must destroy and in the process run a great risk of killing your self!" said Gandalf the Grey.  
"That sounds like fun Gandalf," replied Frodo,"can I bring Sam and Merry and my good friend Pip?"  
"Sure! Meet me in Bree!"  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Frodo, Merry, Sam, and Pippin had started their quest to Bree with their faithful horse, Annie!   
" May I have a tomato for second breakfast Frodo?" asked Sam and Merry.  
"Sure! Want some mushrooms with them?" asked Frodo.  
"Sorry Frodo, I ate them!" came the happy comment of Pip. (That's me!)  
  
THEN something happened wile me and my friends and the horse are having fun eating. Nine evil riders came on nine black evil horses!  
When we finally noticed them we ran into the forest! Lucky for us, they didn't follow. Being as bored as I was I decided to listen to some good chipmunk songs. (as in the 80's cartoon!) Soon the music could be heard all over the forest!  
"Just what do you think your doing Pip?" said a very alarmed Sam. "Are you trying to get us killed by some evil willow tree?"  
"No, Not really!"  
"Then STOP!"  
"K"  
So in the end I had to stop! But an evil willow tree had crept closer and close and closer! At that moment it chose to swallow up my sidekick Merry, and the next main character who is Frodo!  
After five minuets of me and Sam SCREAMING for help this guy named Tom Bombadil came. He has a bright blue jacket and yellow boots!  
  
Well, we went to his peaceful hose in the middle of the forest and had yummy food there. We had Breakfast, second breakfast, brunch, lunch, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, and supper! Yummy!  
*******************************************************************************************  
After we were kicked out we started over the Borrow Downs with Annie. Because we were hobbitnapped by a monster and had to be saved by Tom again! Annie was happy to see us back!  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
So what do you think?? Great, Good, OK, Bad? How bout you review! THANX! 


	2. LA?

Disclaimer: I own what I own.  
  
After Second breakfast, the 4 hobbits and the pony started for Bree. So my friends and me got out are walkmans because we started to walk! I was listening to "That's you Horoscope for today!" Then, those evil riders in black robes come on those evil horses. So we set our magic bells a'ringing and they danced away. After that we somehow got Bree and order some pints of ale. We met a guy named THE strider and he helped me with my evil fraction math homework. He taught me that it isn't that easy to use your pencil as a lance. I'm very sorry, but I had to stop typing because Bob stole my computer so I have to hand write it. At that point THE strider said that it was our bedtime. While we were asleep an evil dude wrecked the room. Isn't that evil? Oh well. When we woke up, I found the Gandalf wasn't there so we looked everywhere! We looked up we looked down. We looked in a box we looked with a fox. We looked on a train we looked down the drain but he wasn't found anywhere! But we did find a note! It said: Meet me with the elves.  
  
-Gandalf  
  
So we started on that journey with THE strider.  
  
P/n: I know that its not very long, but I don't care so, :P! 


	3. Shmoo

Disclaimer: I own what I own and nothin' else.  
  
Pip: Welcome back to Pip's LOTR! It's been about a year and Carly has finally eaten some Krispy Kreams!  
  
Us hobbits and Annie (Ya, not Amber, Annie) and THE strider started to go to Rivendell. It was uneventful at first except for heavy rain and apples hitting us in the head. But then, on a stormy night, the nine evil black riders w/ their nine evil black horses saw us! I think Frodo peed in his pants. Well, something smelled. : -D Anyhows, We got to camp at this hill thing and then I fainted because someone took a sample of my blood. (It was because of the drop in blood pressure) Merry and Sam told me what happened when I woke up. They said I was walking like a zombie. Coolio. (Stupid talking!) So what happened was that THE strider managed to scare the evil dudes away but they got Frodo. That is kinda no fair, 'cause this is my story. But what I meant by they got him was that they hit him with a sword and he had too be rushed too Rivendell Hospital. All of this happened under a blue moon. Or so THE strider said. When we got there (meaning Rivendell), we had a council. Well, me and Sam and Merry weren't invited, but we came anyway. I didn't hear most of it because I had my Walkman and was listening to "Sugarhigh". Good song. But I heard the end of the conference thing. All three of us hidden hobbits ran out and were put on the fellowship! Wow, I was a Took and I was now becoming a really Took. : -D!  
  
P/n: Well the muse is the music and the music is over! This Chapter is stopping now. Its been a year, and we think the writing has improved. Tell us what you think in a review or flame! ( 


End file.
